


An Intrulogical Heathers AU

by Forever_And_Always_Dreaming



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguments, Based on Heathers, Because we all need that in our lives, Character Death, Death, Fights, Fist Fights, Heathers References, Heathers Spoilers, Heathers: The Musical References, Logic | Logan Sanders Wears A Skirt, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, That doesn't happen until later though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming
Summary: Request: A Sanders Sides "Heathers" AU with Logan as Veronica, Remus as Jason "JD" Dean, Roman as Heather Channeler, Janus as Heather Duke, Patton as Heather Macamara, and Virgil as Martha.Note: I've never watched the musical, but I have seen some songs. So this will be a surprise for me, and I will probably be confused, and concerned in the notes a lot
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	1. Galaxy Makeup And Forged Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngstSaddnessAndTears](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AngstSaddnessAndTears).



> Trigger warnings include nothing for this chapter, I don't think, let me know if I should add any, but there will definitely be trigger warnings in the future 
> 
> This is basically only a prologue, but I didn't want to stall on my requests any longer. Some scenes make me uncomfortable, or I find them weird so I changed them up a bit. I hope you don't mind, and enjoy reading!

Logan keeps his eyes forward, towards his and Virgil’s table, as he walks through the cafeteria. Most times, this is the safest way to walk, as no one would bother you if you did not bother them. But sometimes, people are just assholes.

That day, Remy Bean decided to be an asshole. So while Logan is walking by, he sticks his foot out, tripping Logan. He falls to the ground, spaghetti covering his favourite NASA hoodie. The entire cafeteria bursts into laughter, but it isn’t long before a hand extends towards him.

“Here, Lo,” Virgil says, helping him up. He takes the tray from Logan and goes to throw it away while Logan heads to their seat, taking off his sweater. 

“Are we still having movie night?” Virgil asks when he comes back over. Logan nods, taking half of the sandwich Virgil offered him.

“Of course. That is what we planned on, Virgil.”

“Good, just checking.” 

They have a few peaceful moments of eating their sandwich pieces before the cafeteria doors open. And in walks the three Sanders. Janus Sanders, Patton Sanders, and of course, Roman Sanders.

Janus Sanders is the head of the debate team. He knows everything about everyone and can talk anyone into doing anything. Ending up on his bad side would be costly. 

Patton Sanders is head cheerleader. He’s quite a friendly guy for someone apart of the Sanders and always checks up on everyone to see how they are. He also brings in cookies every Monday, gaining popularity quickly from his kindness.

Roman Sanders is the leader of the group. His father is the owner of a multi-million dollar company, making him the main bitch. He’s the worst of them, as his ego makes him hard to tolerate.

The whole school is obsessed with the three. Either wanting to fuck them, date them, or be them. They practically worship the ground they walk on. And it’s gotten to their heads quite a bit.

Logan hates them, but they would be useful allies. After a moment of looking at them, he turns back to Virgil. 

“I will return shortly. I need to try and resolve this sweater issue before it stains permanently.” He says before heading in the directions of the bathrooms. Virgil only nods before putting on his headphones. 

Little did they both know, Logan would never be the same person again after this.

★★★

In the bathroom, makeup supplies scatter across the counters, filling the space. The Sanders work to fix eyelashes, puff up lips and sharpen eyeliner as they skip class, too bored to attend.

“Hey, Ro, can you pass the strawberry lip balm?” Patton asks, touching up on his blush. Roman scoffs, holding it to his chest.

“What have I told you? Only I’m allowed to use it.” 

“You three are late for class.” A teacher cuts in. The three spin to face her, their faces going pale. Janus scrambles to think of a lie quickly when Logan walks in. He looks down at his notebook, back at the three, then scribbles something down with a pen from behind his ear.

“Actually, all of us are out on a ball pass. Yearbook committee.” He says. The teacher frowns and turns around to read it.

“I guess you’re right. Hurry up and get where you’re going.” They say, handing it to Logan again before leaving. Janus walks over, taking it from him to admire the work. 

“This is  _ horribly  _ done. How did a nerd like you figure this out?” Logan shrugs. 

“Sometimes, the class is too loud, and I need to leave to finish work somewhere else.” Roman rolls his eyes. 

“All that power and you use it or nothing good. It's almost laughable. Tell me, what’s your name, nerd?” 

“Logan Berry. I want to make a deal.” 

“What deal?” Janus asks, intrigued by the idea. 

“Allow me to sit at your table at lunch. Once. No talking will be necessary. I only want people to leave me alone, and hopefully, my friend Virgil as well.” The Sanders laugh.

“I can also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes.” He cuts in. They fall silent, trading glances between each other. Then, Roman stalks forward and grabs Logan’s face. 

“For a robot, you do have a good jawline.” He says.

“And I love your star makeup. It’s out of this world!” Patton giggles, complimenting the indigo blush he has over his cheeks and nose, with little stars added to it. A bold idea Virgil had suggested earlier. Roman huffs. 

“Shut up, Pat.” He scolds before studying Logan for a moment more. Eventually, he nods. “We need some lip gloss and eyeliner. Then, we can make you beautiful.” 

“Beautiful.” Janus and Patton repeat, scrambling to grab the items. 

“Okay?” Roman asks. Logan nods. 

“That would be adequate.” 

★★★

The next Monday, at lunch, everyone is acting the same as before. Except, Logan isn’t at their lunch table when Virgil gets there. He’s about to try to ask someone if they’ve seen him around, although his anxiety probably wouldn't allow it, when the cafeteria doors open. 

“Who’s that with Sanders?” Someone asks. Virgil spins on his heel, eyes widening at the sight of his best friend.

“Oh my god.” He murmurs.

Logan has the same galaxy-inspired makeup as last week, but it’s better done. A swirl of purple, indigo, and pink blush smoothes across his nose and cheeks. Tiny silver, gold, and black stars shine, scattered across the blush like sparkling freckles. His eyeliner is sharp enough to kill, black and deadly. And his lipstick, a deep blue, matches the same colour as his eyeshadow.

His hair is gelled back, but a few pieces come out to curl and frame his face. He wears the same collared white shirt, but the tie is galaxy matching his makeup. And instead of his usual black dress pants, he’s wearing a just-above-the-knees black leather skirt. With galaxy stockings up to his knees. A style he would never choose on his own.

The odd thing was, even his glasses changed. Instead of being dorky and round, they were now deep blue, appearing black at certain angles, and rectangular. 

Did the Sanders force him into this? 

Virgil watches his expression for any signs of terror, but he seems to be smiling. As if he’s enjoying this.

“Is that Logan?” Someone asks.

“I thought he was stuck up.” Another says.

“Guess not.” 

“He’s kind of hot, like really hot. Holy shit.”

“Where’s he going?” 

Everyone watches as the Sanders walks to their table in the center of the cafeteria. To everyone's surprise and Virgil’s horror, Logan follows, sitting next to Janus. He shoots Virgil an apologetic glance before talking to the Sanders as if he hasn’t hated them for years. 

And Virgil can do nothing but watch. 


	2. Arguments, The New Kid, And A Bloody Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan argue for a bit, then Remus makes his first appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings include small fight scene at the end, but nothing else I don't believe. Let me know in the comments if I should add anything! 
> 
> Alright, this may be late, but I'm actually kind of proud of it. So I hope ya'll can forgive me, and I hope you like it!

Logan sighs, putting his books in his locker. It’s been nearly three weeks since he has started hanging out with the Sanders, and he’s starting to warm up to them. Well, at least Patton, who is always friendly. He can get along with Janus at times as well, finding the other an excellent conversationalist. As long as he is away from Roman, that is. 

On the subject of Roman, Logan still can’t stand him. He’s selfish, arrogant, and a downright asshole, but Logan supposes he can put up with it. If only for a few months longer.

“Hey, Lo.” A voice interrupts his thoughts. He turns to see Virgil standing next to his locker. “New makeover?” Logan nods. 

“Yes. I like to think of it as an experiment of sorts. When I wore my old outfit, no one seemed to listen to me. Now, with this outfit, they do.” He hums, adjusting his glasses. “It’s quite odd, but I’m still collecting data.” Virgil crosses his arms.

“People are always nice to hot people, but hot people are rarely nice to them.” Logan studies him for a moment before sighing and shutting the locker door.

“If this is about the movie night, then I deeply apologize.” Virgil shrugs, turning his gaze to stare at the ground.

“It’s whatever. I’m just glad you’re having fun, making friends, but don’t forget me. Alright?” Logan furrows his eyebrows, puzzled.

“Why would I forget you? You are my best friend. You are important to me. It was only once, and it will not happen again. I assure you.” Virgil nods. “Will you be available this Friday? I could make up for it then. If you would like.” Virgil looks up, offering him a small smile. 

“I’ll see you then, Lo.” He says, pulling on his headphones. The bell rings, both boys turning to look at where it’s coming from, then turning back to look at each other.

“Logan, Pat wants you to head to the cafeteria as soon as possible,” Janus says. Virgil takes his leave as they talk.

“Oh, let me-”

“Logan! You need to forge Remy’s handwriting for me.” Roman cuts him off. Logan takes out a sheet of paper and presses it against the locker. Then he takes a pen from behind his ear and waits for Roman to figure out what he wants. “Okay, say, hey babes, I’ve been watching you and thinking about us in the old times. I hope you can come to my homecoming party this weekend. I miss you, darling. Rem. Then put some x’s and o’s after the signature.”

“What is this for?” Logan asks, pausing after he finishes. Roman grins, twisted and sick. 

“You know how Rem used to hang out with that emo freak, Virgil?” Logan narrows his eyes.

“We all did in kindergarten.” Roman shrugs, a smug look on his face.

“We all didn’t make out in the football field.” Logan tries not to protest that they were only children. They merely pressed their foreheads together and made kissy noises. However, correcting Roman would only lead to a tantrum. So he stays quiet.

“Oh, I remember that,” Janus says, admiring his nails. “It totally  _ wasn’t _ cute or anything. We  _ shouldn’t _ leave them alone.” 

“That’s what I was thinking, Jan. Now, give the note to Doctor Gloom for me,” Roman says, turning back to Logan.

“I will not be doing that. Virgil has had an infatuation with Remy for a long time. I will not betray his trust like this.” Roman rolls his eyes, putting a hand on his hip.

“Are we gonna have a problem. You got a bone to pick? You’ve come so far.” He reaches forward, grabbing Logan’s face in one of his hands. “Why now are you pulling on my dick?”

“I am not-”

“I’d normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch.” Janus tries not to scoff at that. “But I’m feeling nice, here’s some advice. So listen up, bitch!” He lets go, stepping back, to Logan’s relief.

“If you lack the balls. You can go, play dolls. Let your mommy fix you a snack.” Logan does not say “which one?” but he does think it. “Or you could come smoke. Pound some rum and coke. In my Porsche with the quarterback.” 

“All you have to do, say goodbye to Shamu.” Logan does not mention that shamu is not a word. “That freak’s not your friend. I can tell in the end. If he had your shot, he’d leave you here to rot!” He shrugs.

“But if you don’t care, go braid his hair. Maybe Sesame Street is on.” Roman laughs mockingly. “Or you could forget that creep and get in my jeep. Let’s go tear up someone’s lawn.” How would one tear up a lawn? Logan gets lost in thinking about that, drowning out half of Roman’s tantrum. When he looks up again, Roman is putting the letter in Virgil’s locker. 

“Keep testing me, Logan, and you’ll end up like him. Hear me?” He asks, pulling Logan by the tie. They glare at each other for a moment before Logan nods, knowing he could win the fight, but his reputation would be over. 

Roman laughs, snapping his fingers, before walking away with Janus, who shoots Logan an actual sorrowful look. He doesn’t like how the events played out either, he and Virgil used to be friends, but there’s nothing he can do about it. 

And so they disappear into the crowd as the bell rings.

“You shouldn’t have bowed down to a bitch with that many sticks up his ass. Must have a forest going on in there.” A new voice says. Logan looks up to see a boy with a twisted moustache and wild green eyes.

“My apologizes, what?” Logan asks. The boy shrugs.

“You’re too good for those assholes. Why are you even with them?” Logan adjusts his tie, going to say something, before stopping. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Why would a cat have my tongue?” The boy blinks back at him before shooting him a wide grin.

“I like you.” 

“Whose that bitch with Logan?” Remy asks, lowering his glasses to look over them at the new boy. Thomas, his best friend, shrugs.

“He kind of looks like Roman.” 

“We should go talk to him. Maybe fuck with him a bit.” Thomas nods, and so they make their way over. 

“Hey, new kid, where the hell did you come from?” Thomas asks, moving next to Logan and throwing an arm around him. Logan immediately rolls his eyes, side-stepping away. “Oh, come on, baby. Not gonna give me a kiss?” He teases, puckering his lips as he moves into Logan’s space.

“I would like to go to my class, Thomas, as you should be doing.” Remy grins, taking a long sip from his coffee.

“You don’t wanna play with us, darling?” He asks, dropping his voice to a deeper tone. Logan only gives him a blank stare in return, clearly not interested.

“Alright, fuck off, he’s clearly not interested.” Remus interrupts, pushing Thomas back. 

“Says who?” Remus grins, showing too many sharp teeth.

“Says me, motherfucker. Don’t make me repeat myself.” Remy and Logan trade wide-eyed looks, but Logan is more worried about the outcomes, while Remy is eating this shit up like candy. It’s only a drama show for him.

“Or what?” Thomas asks.

That’s when Remus punches him in the face. There’s a sickening crack as he falls to the ground, immediately starting to cry. Fun fact, your eyes will always water when you’re punched in the face. Remy grins, snapping his fingers.

“Hold him down.” He commands. Four boys, seemingly out of nowhere, come to grab Remus. He fights them off pretty well, shooting Logan a wink as he hits someone particularly hard in the ribs. Logan only rolls his eyes, heading off to class.

He doesn’t stop thinking about Remus for the rest of the day.


	3. Slushies And Tragic Backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Logan meet again, this time at Seven-Eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for seven-eleven and anything involved with that, talk of moving, and I think that's it. Let me know if I should add anymore!
> 
> Let's all pretend this wasn't due last Friday- let's just- let's pretend- in all seriousness, though, I am really sorry for not getting it out especially now that it's only like a monthly thing. I hope the length makes up for it a little as it's longer then it usually is, and I hope you enjoy, thank you for all your patience!

After school that day, Logan, Roman, Janus, and Patton went to Logan’s house to play croquet in Logan’s backyard. The sun was shining, but beginning to set in the sky, letting them know they would have to wrap up their game soon.

Patton wasn’t entirely trying to win. He was more focused on having fun. Janus was sneaky and used all kinds of tricks to get ahead in the game. Roman was good at the sport due to years of practice, so he was winning. Logan was close behind him in second place, who liked the game, as he found it relaxing. 

Patton was taking his turn when Roman looked over at Logan. He had an expression on his face that was clear he only wanted drama, as always.

“You were practically drooling over that new kid, nerd. He was only standing up for you since you were too weak to do it yourself. A little desperate, much?” He asks, cocking an eyebrow.

He looks over at Janus and Patton when they don’t laugh, giving them a sharp glare. They both let out nervous laughter, knowing that it was better to go along with it than fight with Roman.

“Drooling? I do not know why I would be drooling.” Logan says, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he tries to figure out what Roman had meant. “Drooling is typically caused by an allergic reaction or a side effect of medication. I do not have allergies nor do I take medicine.” He says. Roman huffs, not liking that he didn’t get the reaction he had wanted.

“Don’t be such a smartass. I meant you have a crush on him.” He says. Logan runs a hand through his hair, even more, confused than he was when they started the conversation. Although, Roman never made much sense to him.

“I believe it is rare if not impossible to have romantic feelings towards someone when you don’t know much about them. Not even their name,” Logan says. Roman rolls his eyes, going to argue when the back door slides open. Logan’s mother steps out into the backyard, walking over to them with a plate.

“Care for some pate?” She asks with a smile. Patton goes to answer her but is quickly cut off by Roman’s scoff.

“That isn’t pate. That’s liverwurst.” He corrects. Logan’s mother raises an eyebrow at being corrected, she’s never experienced this with any of Logan’s friends before, but nods, anyway.

“I know. It’s just a family joke!” She says, offering him a smile. 

“Funny,” Roman says, sarcastically as he looks back at the others. Logan’s mother shifts awkwardly but looks over at the rest of them. 

“So, any big plans for tonight?” She asks, more of a joke than anything. Logan doesn’t see the point of going anywhere that isn’t the library or the science centre, and neither of those places seems like they would interest Roman, who seems to be the leader of their little group.

“There’s a party we will be attending at Remy’s house. Roman will drive us there.” Logan informs his mother. 

“Speaking of which,” Roman says, and snaps his fingers. Janus and Patton drop their croquet equipment and start walking with him towards the gate. Logan glances between them, and his mother, unsure of whether to follow straight away or not. He decides the least he can do is say goodbye, as he didn’t tell either of his parents about their plan before now.

“I would love to have some of your pate after, but as for this moment, I have to leave. If that is alright with you. We need to prepare for the party.” Logan’s mother sighs and takes a few steps forward. 

Her son has changed over the past few weeks. He’s wearing different clothes, spending time with different people, even wearing makeup. She doesn’t mind any of it, but it’s strange since Logan hasn’t shown an interest in any of these things before meeting Roman, Janus, and Patton. 

Nonetheless, he’s still her son, and she loves him, dearly. So she gently brushes a strand of hair out of his eyes, giving him a kind smile. She can only hope he’s doing okay, and hope he’ll come to her if not.

“Don’t let the popular boys change you.” She says, softly, searching her son’s eyes for something. What is she looking for? Not even she knows. Maybe a spark of the old Logan, something to let her know she isn’t the only one lost in all this, or maybe nothing at all. 

“Patton and Janus aren’t too bad, and Roman is manageable. I’ll be fine.” Logan assures her. She scans over his face once more, and then nods, taking a step back.

Logan turns without another word, heading off to join the Sanders at the car.

★★★

Ten minutes of driving later, and they arrive at a Seven-Eleven. Janus and Patton glance at each other, knowing that Roman always makes at least one of them go in to get what they need. This time, however, Roman turns to look at Logan. 

“Get all the good shit, and don’t forget to buy corn nuts.” He says, and then waves Logan away dismissively. As if he was merely a subject, and Roman was the king. Logan rolls his eyes, but nods, and gets out. He doesn’t want to spend any more time with Roman than he has to, anyway.

Logan walks up to the front, pulling open the door, and heads inside. It was the same as any other Seven-Eleven. A few odd spills on the floor, junk food on every shelf it could fit, and hardly any people around. Except, there’s one person in there who catches Logan's eye. He seems to be the same boy that helped him out earlier.

Logan grabs a few bags of chips, before walking over to him. He may as well start a conversation seeing as the other boy has been plaguing his thoughts for most of the day. Remus pauses from where he’s filling up a slushie to turn to Logan, his hard look turning into a softer one.

“Hey, you want me to grab one for you too, nerd?” He asks. Logan looks at the slushie machine, and then back to Remus, knowing how unhealthy they were. If he were to have one it could cause dental or heart damage. He would rather not take his chances.

“No, but thank you for the offer.” Remus raises an eyebrow, surprised that he turned it down. 

“Oh, come on, they taste really good.” He says, turning back to the slushie machine. “Cherry or lime?” He asks. Logan crosses his arms over his chest, giving him a pointed look.

“No, but thank you.” He repeats. “Now, for my introductions as we have seemed to miss them twice before when the opportunity arose. My name is Logan Berry, what’s your name?” He asks. Remus grins, going back to filling up his slushie.

“I’ll kill the suspense, I’m Remus Prince, at your service.” He jokes, giving a mock bow. When he stands up straight again, he looks around for a lid and straw.

“The fight was interesting, although unnecessary. Thomas and Remy are not the best people, but they do not typically cause lasting damage. I would have been fine.” He says, reaching forward to get the lid and straw for him. Remus shrugs, taking them from him.

“Still, it’s good to let assholes get what they deserve.” He says. Logan shrugs, shifting his bags of chips to hold them in one arm so he can adjust his glasses. 

“I suppose. Anyway, would you mind telling me why you moved here? I’m curious.” He says. Remus bangs his straw repeatedly on the table to open it, eventually giving up, and using his teeth. Logan raises an eyebrow at the other as he finally manages to get the straw out, stabbing it in the hole in the lid on his cup. 

“My dad’s work.” He says, taking a long sip of his drink. He opens his mouth to speak again, but he’s cut off by Roman yelling for Logan to hurry up. Logan sighs, looking around the seven eleven for other things he should get.

“I said it before, and I’ll say it again, you’re too good for those assholes. Why are you even with them? You never answered my question before.” Logan shrugs, not entirely sure if he should be telling a practical stranger personal matters. Although, he had technically saved him, earlier.

“Patton and Janus aren’t so bad. It’s Roman that’s hard to deal with. I have my reasons for being friends with them, but I will not share them with you so early on.” He says. Remus nods, taking another long sip of his slushie.

“Fair enough, but if this Roman kid is so hard to deal with, why not hang with me here?” He asks, a grin coming onto his face. 

“Here?” Logan asks, looking around at the place. It didn’t seem like the ideal location. They might even be kicked out for standing around like this.

“Hey, I love this place,” Remus says, mocking offence. 

“I don’t want to upset you, but I don’t see the appeal. Would you mind telling me why?” He asks. Remus’s eyes widen a little with interest as if no one has asked him that question before.

“My dad travels a lot for his job, dragging me around place to place with him. There’s no point in making friends when you’re just going to leave them, so I looked for something more concrete. Something that will stay. Every Seven-Eleven is the same, looks the same,” He nods to his slushie, “Tastes the same. It’s a sense of normal, even when everything is changing around you.” He explains. 

“You must drink a lot of slushies, then. Do your parents not care about your dental hygiene?” He asks. Remus laughs with a different sort of tone to it than before.

“Not anymore. Mom used to when she was alive and all that. Dad’s more focused on work to care, but I take care of myself. Don’t worry, nerd.” He says, ruffling Logan’s hair. Logan huffs, moving his hands up to fix it. “I pay the rent, make pasta, do what I have to, really, and through it, I learned something.”

“What?” Logan asks, pausing from fixing his hair to look up at him, his eyes full of curiosity. 

“The world doesn’t owe you a cent. You might think you have it all figured out, especially you. I can tell what kind of person you are, nerd. I’ve met a lot of people. You think you’ll grow up, go to college, maybe get married, and live a normal life, but that’s not how shit goes. So you’ll need to find a constant soon. Something that can’t leave, and I’m just saying, Seven Elevens work pretty well.” He says and holds out his slushie to Logan. “Try it.” Logan hesitantly leans forward, not being able to help his curiosity as he takes a sip from the straw, his eyes growing wide with interest.

“That is quite an adequate taste.” He says, about to say something else when the door opens.

“Did you get the chips?” Roman asks. Logan pauses, having forgotten all about what they were doing.

“I just have to go pay for them.” Roman huffs, but nods.

“Well, then hurry up. We can’t be late to the party.” 


End file.
